Infinito amor
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Souichi ya no puede ignorar y negar tanto amor.


fanfic de koi suru boukun de Hinako sensei

* * *

¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota ? ¡su vida estaba arruinada! ya no podría volver a la universidad o lo que es aún peor a su laboratorio como paso esto hace solo unas horas trabajaba tranquilo en sus cultivos intrigado por ese extraño cambio en los colores, así no deberían verse... pero él llego, sin que lo esperara, entro corriendo su sonrisa brillaba más que el sol

— ¡Tengo el fin de semana Senpai! ¡para estar contigo!

Tu traicionero corazón dio un salto emocionado, tan fuerte que te duele un poco, empieza a retumbar, tu estómago da un vuelco, sientes un extraño hormigueo en el vientre, no te das cuenta que has contenido el aliento, no te has preguntado tirano porque tu cuerpo reacciona así solo por verlo, no lo entiendes y eso le enfada, finalmente te alcanza y te abraza, y sin poder controlar tus manos te aferras a sus anchos hombros con el rostro en su pecho y respiras, llenas tus pulmones de su esencia, que te recuerda las tardes tranquilas sentado en tu sala leyendo, dormir profundamente envuelto en su olor y en su calidez, Morinaga huele a hogar, en sus brazos te sientes en casa. Con la respiración acelerada, tomando insaciable el tenue olor a sudor después de todo un día de duro trabajo, que es dulce para ti, que te hace sentir extraño.

Se apartan solo lo suficiente para verse frente a frente, te gusta su rostro, es amable, sus ojos te observan sin apartar la mirada, porque hay verdad en ellos, sientes que pueden ver muy dentro de ti, y que saben cosas que tu aun ignoras, pero lo que más te desarma es su boca adornada de risa, es genuina su felicidad al verte, y sientes alegría, sientes paz, no hay nada que te guste más que verlo sonreír con esa cara tonta.

Te besa, y lo besas tan suave, tan dulce, tanta necesidad, tanta sed alarga el beso, y olvidan el resto del mundo, con los ojos cerrados se pueden escuchar los corazones.

Morinaga acaricia tus pezones y gimes en su boca, tus piernas de debilitan, pero él te sostiene muy cerca y sientes su pene tan duro, tan grande rosando el tuyo que ya gotea humedeciendo tu ropa, lo quieres dentro de ti, el lugar donde lo recibes se contrae de ganas y dejas escapar un gemido de súplica, pero la puerta se abre y se rompe el encanto, entran el profesor Fukushima y tus asistentes, y piensas que la vida se acaba, todo por lo que has trabajado tanto esta arruinado, estas avergonzado, ellos te escucharon y te vieron cuando eres vulnerable, y al hombre que hace solo unos segundos te aferrabas como si fuera tu salvación lo empujas con desprecio

— ¡Suéltame maldito homo! no vuelvas a tocarme se siente asqueroso…

lo odias, Morinaga tiene la culpa, él te ha vuelto raro, te hace sentir cosas que no deberías, estás muy enojado, y lo golpeas con tanta ira que no mides tu fuerza, y dices cosas que no sientes en realidad, Morinaga cae duro contra el suelo, por unos momentos no despierta, la sangre pinta de carmesí las baldosas blancas, te asustas y te arrodillas a su lado, lentamente abre los ojos y te mira

— Senpai perdóname por favor. No volveré a forzarte nunca más.

Te dice mientras silenciosas lagrimas caen al suelo sobre la sangre.

No, no es así, ya te he dicho que no me obligas, que si no quisiera no te dejaría,

pero no puedes decir nada, él sonríe de esa manera que odias y sientes como tu corazón se encoje, las palabras que quieres gritar están estrangulándote, tan dolorosas, y sientes ganas de llorar, él se está rindiendo, lo sabes, finalmente lo has rechazado con todo tu ser, quizás eso era lo que él estaba esperando, desde hace mucho, desde que te confeso que era gay y que te amaba, se puso de pie con dificultad la sangre escurría por su cuello, trataste de tocarlo, pero te rechazo.

Se alejó despacio, sus pasos eran lentos, afuera donde empezaba a oscurecer lo perdías de vista, y sentiste tanta angustia, tanto miedo, sabias que si lo dejabas ir no lo volverías a ver, no querías pasar por eso de nuevo, sin pensarlo corriste tras él, aun con las piernas temblorosas lo alcanzaste y lo abrazaste.

— Lo siento Morinaga, no quería hacerte daño. No es verdad lo que dije. No te vayas.

— Senpai, no es tu culpa, no has hecho nada malo, he sido yo el que ha forzado mis sentimientos en senpai. Como un idiota he imaginado que quizás un día Senpai podía amarme, aunque sea un poquito, pero todo este tiempo solo he sido yo desvariando. Hoy finalmente entendí lo que sientes.

— Morinaga, no es así, lo estas entendiendo todo mal

Dijiste con dificultad, no sabías como hacerle entender

— Senpai, lo entendí, eres heterosexual, es natural que te desagrade si te toco, pero tercamente insistía y me aproveche de tu cariño por mí, sé que me quieres, pero yo te amo, me salvaste, por ti mi corazón palpita tan fuerte que mi pecho duele, me haces sentir vivo, siento revolotear mariposas en mi estómago si te beso, me sudan las manos, amo sumergirme dentro de ti, me daba seguridad, te sentía tan cerca de mí que soñaba que me amabas, que me aceptabas. Amo a Senpai, me esforzaba tanto quería verme genial, pero la verdad que es a tu lado me siento tonto, eres brillante, un genio al que admiro mucho, he aprendido tanto de ti, amo que me consideres tu amigo que hables conmigo cuando ignoras a los demás, amo verte feliz, como lo eres después de un buen resultado, cuando riñes con tus hermanos o cuando comes algo que te gusta, amo verte sonreír, casi no lo haces pero cuando sonríes me dejas sin aliento, amo todo lo que has hecho por mí, porque se cuán duro te has esforzado, todo lo que has cambiado, pero ya no más, no quiero seguir chantajeándote, me quieres a tu lado, y me quedare sin pedirte nada a cambio, no necesitas besarme como la primera vez, ni tampoco dejarme hacerte el amor, eso no estuvo bien perdóname, me quedare a tu lado, porque te amo, porque quiero que estés tranquilo, porque quiero que seas feliz, mi corazón es fuerte porque Senpai lo ha reparado, no me voy a rendir puede que algún día conozca a alguien que me pueda amar y me acepte, que le guste verme sonreír aunque me vea como un tonto, que no se avergüence de mí, me quiera para siempre a su lado lo que nos dure la vida.

Dijo Morinaga mientras lloraba, que fuerte era, a pesar de estar destrozado quería volver a amar, y tu tirano, no puedes soportarlo, no puedes ni imaginarlo, ¿Morinaga amando a alguien más? ni siquiera eres capaz de respirar ¿qué de bueno tenía el amor? ese idiota sin duda era un masoquista, porque ese sentimiento es doloroso, te comprime el pecho, te hace llorar, se lleva tu paz, te da miedo, porque es inmenso y sumergido en él te sientes como un náufrago en medio un océano tan infinito que no vez el horizonte, te deja desnudo y vulnerable.

Con delicadeza limpias sus lágrimas, son cálidas y cristalinas, tu entiendes todo lo que él dice, lo puedes sentir en tu propia carne, ni siquiera tu que eres tan terco, puedes desmentir que sientes lo mismo, que quieres lo mismo, al fin lo entiendes, lo amas, ya no puedes ignorarlo, ya no puedes negar tanto amor

— Morinaga no me avergüenzo de ti, perdóname, me sentí acorralado y dije cosas que no sentía y te causé dolor, Morinaga cuando estas triste me duele el corazón, porque no hay nada que ame más que verte sonreír, quiero que te quedes a mi lado, que vuelvas pronto, estar sin ti es solitario, todas las noches sueño contigo amándome, me gusta que me ames, la ternura con la que te vuelves parte de mí, ¿porque te he permitido llegar tan lejos? aun cuando no soy gay, lo hemos hecho una y otra vez ¡Deberías saberlo! que solo lo hago porque eres tú, ¡porque te amo! ¿Idiota acaso no sientes cuanto te amo? Piensas que aria esto con cualquiera, ¡no soy tan fácil!

Dijo sonando indignado, con las mejillas bellamente ruborizadas, y gritando a todo pulmón su amor por su kouhai en medio de la universidad, en ese momento poco le importaban las caras de asombro de los estudiantes y maestros, si no les gustaba se podían ir a la mierda, lo importante era Morinaga que tenía la cara de tonto que tanto amaba ver que era mas deslumbrante que nunca, una mescla de felicidad y dolor cuando lo vez pellizcarse la mejilla, y antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa le besas con vehemencia esa boca que sonreía, te sientes ligero, casi sientes que vuelas, como si una tonelada de prejuicios y miedos te liberaran el alma, este hombre era suyo, no lo dejarías ir nunca, tu tampoco te iras, como el cursi dijo juntos lo que les dure la vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer! fue dulce escribirlo, tambien llore, tambien me emocione, espero que mis sentimientos lleguen hasta ustedes!


End file.
